


the step before the fall

by teacuphuman



Series: AELDWS July 2017 [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphuman/pseuds/teacuphuman
Summary: Outright refusal is on Arthur’s lips, but he pauses, takes a moment to study Eames in the way Eames always seems to be studying him.





	the step before the fall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Week 3 of AELDWS 2017.
> 
> Prompt: last resort  
> Genre: pre-canon  
> Word count: 250 words exactly

“Do you think I’d be here if I didn’t absolutely need you?” Eames says in a rough, hushed tone.

 

Outright refusal is on Arthur’s lips, but he pauses, takes a moment to study Eames in the way Eames always seems to be studying him. His uniform is sloppy, as usual, his boots scuffed and his hair too long, but the look on his face is serious. There’s an earnestness that’s unlike anything Arthur has ever seen from him, and it softens Arthur’s resolve. 

 

“Need me for what?” Arthur asks. Eames grins his crooked little grin, and it’s not the same one he turns on people he’s trying to charm, it’s the one he gives Arthur when no one else is looking. After they’ve woken up from a training session on their narrow cots and Eames’ efficiency and skill have Arthur half hard in his fatigues.

 

“I need you to go under with me.” Eames glances over his shoulder, the movement pulling at his shirt, and the bite mark Arthur left is clearly visible, like ink stamped onto his skin, distinct, but not enduring.

 

“For what?” Arthur crosses his arms and there’s that smile again, the cocky assurance that Eames can make Arthur follow him anywhere. Arthur is irritated and jealous at the ease of that smile. Embarrassed and aroused at how well it works.

 

“I figure this might be my last chance to impress you,” Eames steps forward and curls his fingers through Arthur’s belt loops. “I call it forging.”

 


End file.
